(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight light-emitting device configured on a snorkel tube, and more particularly to providing an emitting light or flashing light from the snorkel tube for when a diver is floating on the water surface. The light-emitting device is advantageous to the diver by providing a warning sign easily seen by sailing vessels, speeding motorboats or other companions, thereby safeguarding the safety of the diver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, for safety considerations, a typical diver when floating on the water surface adheres a strip of light-reflecting tape 200 around the topmost of the snorkel tube. The reflecting light emanating from the light-reflecting tape 200 relies on sunlight, whereby sailing vessels, speeding motorboats or accompanying companions are enabled to clearly see the location of the diver, thereby safeguarding the safety of the diver, and preventing any sailing vessels or motorboats from colliding with the diver, as well as facilitating companions locating the position of the diver. However, the light-reflecting tape 200 still possesses shortcomings, for example, when being used on cloudy days or at night time when sunlight is lacking, making it impossible to implement the effectiveness of the light-reflecting warning, resulting in accidents often occur whereby the diver is hit by a sailing vessel or speeding motorboat. Difficulties even arise because the diver has lost direction and unable to locate their companions.
Referring to prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,422, 5,553,606, and 5,701,884, the light-emitting devices are all for usage under the water surface, resulting in the brightness of the emitting light being insufficient for anyone above the surface to notice, and only able to provide sufficient light for companions in the vicinity to see. Moreover, the structure of the aforementioned patents are very simple, only taking into consideration the light-emitting feature of the light bulb or LED, and not enhancing the water proofing effectiveness of the unit itself, thus resulting in the light-emitting device easily faltering or failing upon immersing in the water.